


Sick Days

by Icecool90



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecool90/pseuds/Icecool90
Summary: Aura could help Huntsmen with a lot of things in their lives, however as rare as it was Huntsmen could still get sick. Could a cold be just the extra push Jaune and Pyrrha need?





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first contribution to the RWBY fan collection, I've been a reader for a while and felt inspired to give writing a try and add to the collection. Hopefully you enjoy the story, if you see any major spelling/grammar issues let me know and I'll correct them.

Pyrrha lay in bed awake as sleep eluded her once again. The past weekend had been hell for her; the cause of which was a lousy cold. Pyrrha could only curse her luck as she had the misfortune of catching one; this had led to her weekend being wasted on both sleeping and throwing up.

Aura could allow Huntsmen to do many things; it could shield them from harm, enhance their body’s recovery, and allow them to complete feats an average person could only dream of; however for as rare as it was, Huntsmen could still get ill. 

The only saving grace had been how Jaune had been by her side the entire time, looking after her; bringing her water when she was thirsty, making her chicken soup when she felt hungry, he even held her hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her back when she was sick.

She had tried to tell her partner and crush to stay away while she was ill as she didn’t want it to spread, however he had refused by stating that as her partner and friend it was his job to look after her and make sure she recovered. Pyrrha was glad that she had been going through a hot flush as he said that, otherwise he would have been able to see her blushing madly; she only wished he would pay this much attention to her when she wasn’t ill.

Ren and Nora had followed her advice and had kept their distance, which was made easier for them as they knew Jaune was looking after her. The duo had left the dorm room for the day's lessons, though not before promising to check back at lunch time. This left herself and Jaune in the room, unfortunately she had been extremely ill during the night and Jaune had been up all night helping and keeping her company; it was no wonder he was fast asleep in his bed.

Pyrrha couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through her, as she was reminded why she couldn’t sleep even though her body and mind needed it so badly.She was unbearably cold, even with extra blankets on top of her bed she still couldn’t get warm. The shivering had been getting worse for a while, and had progressed to a constant movement. Pyrrha’s eyes darted around the room looking for something to help her warm up. After a thorough look around the room, she found nothing that could help. Her eyes drifted back to her sleeping partner again; he looked so warm snuggled up in his duvet blissfully unaware of her current problem.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the cold that allowed her mind to run free from their normal restraints, the restraints that stopped her darker, more tempting ideas. In her mind Jaune changed from her partner and became a viable heat source. Pyrrha didn’t realize she was moving until she felt her bare feet touch the wooden floor of their dorm room. Her body moved like she would when she went hunting with her family; slowly advancing forward, watching her target for any sign of movement or awareness; with neither of the two being shown she continued forward.

Jaune was still fast asleep and had no idea that his partner was advancing towards him like a predator would its prey; for Pyrrha who had now crossed the space between the two beds this only served to embolden her in her goal. In one fluid motion she peeled back Jaune’s duvet and climbed in.

Pyrrha could feel the warmth from her prey’s bed immediately after she brought the duvet down over herself, and it would only get warmer; Pyrrha froze as her target moved in his sleep, when she first entered the bed his back was facing her, now he had rolled over and his face was towards her. Any hesitation she felt was stripped from her when another shiver ran through her, reminding her of her purpose there, shuffling forward in the bed Pyrrha extended her arms forward, wrapping them around Jaune’s body; as if on cue Jaune’s arms wrapped around her body and pulled her closer to his own, closing whatever gap had been between the two of them.

Pyrrha revelled in the warmth her partner provided, she loved the way Jaune’s arms wrapped around her in his sleep and held her close, it just felt right to be by his side like this. With her mind now freed from the need of warmth, she couldn’t help but remember the previous week when the dance had taken place and the way Jaune had held her then, how happy she felt dancing with Jaune for the second half of the evening.

Pyrrha couldn’t help but wonder what their current status was though, after the dance Jaune had apologized to Weiss and his pursuit of her had stopped altogether. The more selfish part of her mind wanted to say that it was because he had finally noticed her, but nothing had seemed to change between them since; it was an issue that was weighing on her mind.

Another issue was that Yang had blabbed about why Jaune was wearing a dress during the dance and it had spread around the female population at beacon like wildfire, coupled with Jaune’s impressive growth in combat prowess, resulted in girls starting to take interest in the knight; in the past few days alone she had gone to get a drink, only to come back and find a girl talking to him, of course the attempt at flirting went over Jaune’s head but it was a growing cause for concern for her. Even if she didn’t want them too, it would only be so long before another girl made their move on Jaune and claimed what should have been hers.

Pyrrha couldn’t help but imagine a girl like Velvet making a move on Jaune first and taking him away from her, she had seen the way her ears perked up whenever Jaune was around; while looking at Jaune’s sleeping face she made a decision, she wouldn’t let some other girl have him.

As she lay next to Jaune, she tried to think of a plan to confess to him; she was pulled from her thoughts as she heard him talking in his sleep, calling out her name. Her planning stopped as she simply buried her head into his neck and held him tighter, she could fell Jaune’s arms pulling her closer to him; she couldn’t help but purr at the feeling of being so close to him. She soon fell asleep in his arms, her dreams filled with Jaune.

 

Pyrrha was awoken by the feeling of Jaune suddenly shifting in the bed, she could feel him move away, but with her arms around him he couldn’t get far; re-securing her grip she pulled herself closer again. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed since she had fallen asleep besides Jaune, slowly opening her eyes and looking up she was rewarded with the sight of Jaune staring back at her; his beautiful sapphire blue eyes looking deeply into her own, the red flush on his cheeks and his messy blond hair.  
Neither of them spoke as they looked at each other, both still too groggy from sleep and exhaustion that their normal shy behaviour wasn’t around to separate them; they both moved forwards closing the gap between them further but stopping before their lips met. They both looked at each other, each of them asking the same question with their eyes, looking for any sign of disinterest or rejection.

Even though both of them had been asking for permission, it still took Pyrrha by surprise when Jaune moved forward, closing the gap between the two of them and claiming her lips with his own. The shock only lasted for a few seconds before her eyes closed and she embraced the kiss, leaning into it to add to the moment; she could feel one of Jaune’s hands moving to the back of her head, while the other tried to pull her closer. 

Neither of them were sure how long they stayed together, but the eventual desperation for air made them pull apart, both gasping for breath as they continued to look passionately at one another; their cheeks practically glowing with the blush that had erupted there.  
Jaune broke the silence first.

“Pyrrha that was amazing. How long have you?” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Pyrrha cut him off.

“Not long after initiation.” Jaune couldn’t hide the grimace that spread across his face, before he spoke next.

“Oh. So, this is probably a stupid question, but are we together-together now? D-do you want to be?” Pyrrha’s eyes briefly got wider after hearing his question; she gained a wicked smile before talking again.

“Do you not want to be together Jaune?” She tried to fake a hurt expression, and watched as Jaune panicked at the question.

“Yes, I mean no, I mean… Yes, I want to date you.” He eventually answered in a panic, missing Pyrrha’s reaction as she practically squealed with joy that he finally said the words that she had been wishing to hear for over half a term.

“When did you start to notice me?” Pyrrha asked, genuinely curious about when his feelings changed from just friends to something more. 

“Well, I noticed you when we first meet, but I didn’t even consider that you would be interested.” Pyrrha couldn’t hide the frown that grew on her face as Jaune said that, but continued to listen regardless. ”My feelings started to grow stronger though during the dance. After you confessed that you wished I had asked you to the dance.While we were dancing you just looked so happy and… ” Jaune could see that Pyrrha’s smile had returned and was getting wider and wider as he continued.

“And I realized that I only ever saw that smile when we were together, and as if it was the final puzzle piece, all your other actions just seemed to make sense; it no longer felt impossible that you could feel that way for me.” Jaune finished talking as he felt Pyrrha pull him into an affectionate hug, while burying her head into the crook of his neck, an action which Jaune happily reciprocated. They both stayed still, simply enjoying each other’s presence after confessing for a while. 

“Hey Pyrrha” Jaune asked simply.

“Hmm” Was his only response to the question.

“This is all backwards, but when you’re better do you want to go on a date?” Jaune watched as Pyrrha pulled away from the hug to look him in the eyes again.

“I would love to Jaune.” Jaune couldn’t miss the wicked grin that grew on Pyrrha’s face. ”But you owe me a lot more than one date.You did make me wait this long after all.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the way Jaune just nodded his head in response, a silly smile covering his face.

“But for now we both need to sleep.” Pyrrha added as exhaustion caught up to her, she could feel her eye lids growing heavy again, and with the added incentive to get better faster, she had no intention of denying herself the rest she needed.

They both went back to sleep together after sharing one more kiss, this time Pyrrha dreamed of what she would wear on her date.

Neither of them noticed when Ren and Nora enter the dorm room later, how Nora practically squealed with joy that her two best friends are sleeping together while looking incredibly happy, or when she takes several photos with her scrolls camera; Ren just lets a bemused smile grace his normally stoic face.

“Ren, this is happening” Nora half whispers, half squeals as she bounces up and down on the spot. 

“Yes Nora, I guess it is.” Ren replied quietly, smile still on his face; before he took a picture of the couple himself.


End file.
